Una tormenta de caos: Una aventura del Doctor Whooves
by The Yanik
Summary: La estatua de Discord ha desaparecido de donde Celestia la tenía en las mazmorras reales, pero no parece ser debido a que el propio Discord ha escapado. Más bien, algún poni la ha robado. Ahora, el Doctor y su fiel acompañante Derpy buscarán por espacio y tiempo para encontrar al culpable. ¡Traigan los tambores! Historia escrita por Shotoman.
1. Chapter 1

**A Storm of Chaos: A Doctor Whooves Adventure **

**Una tormenta de caos: Una aventura del Doctor Whooves**

**Capítulo 1 **

**El Doctor está dentro**

**¡Qué tal a todos! Bueno, quería empezar a traducir una historia y como me gusta My Little pony y Doctor Who, ¿por qué no una de ambos? Aviso de antemano, esta historia no es mia, es de ****Shotoman en colaboración con CommacazyFreak. Siendo muy majo en dejarme traducida. Asi que, espero que la disfruten. La imagen de portada es de sophiecabra.  
**

**Traducido por: TheYanik**

* * *

El unicornio Night Shift suspiraba mientras hacía su ronda de seguridad. Él nunca pensó que echaría de menos los Jardines Reales de Canterlot, pero este cambio fue de hecho, peor. El número de guardias de los calabozos había incrementado por diez desde la nueva "llegada" y, ¡día de suerte!, Night Shift fue uno de los guardias elegidos para participar. En los jardines el simplemente tenía que lidiar con los ocasionalmente despistados turistas o alguna pareja tratando de acercarse un poco más ... durante las horas de descanso, pero al menos podía ver el cielo de la noche y respirar el aire fresco, ninguno de los cuales eran visibles bajo esos oscuros corredores.

Aun así, como un leal guardia real, no era su lugar para quejarse. Night Shift se asomó a través de la puerta con barrotes para asegurarse de que su encargo estaba todavía allí. Todavía era -una estatua de piedra representando a una desastrosa criatura que era una mezcla de animales inquietante para quien sea que la viera, esos incluso eran técnicamente una fusión de múltiples bestias en sí mismas-. Night Shift encontró que la actual mirada de terror de la estatua era un poco menos desconcertante que la dramática sonrisa de antes.

Night Shift se giró para hacer las rondas una vez más, pero se detuvo cuando un sonido poco familiar llegó a sus oídos. No, eso no era cierto. Conocía el sonido, simplemente no pertenecía _aquí_y _ahora_. Era el sonido de pasos estremeciéndose sobre el suelo de piedra. "¡Alto!", Gritó. "Si te das la vuelta y te vas ahora, no serás arrestado. ¡Esta es su _única_ advertencia! "El intruso dobló una esquina todavía alojado en las sombras, así que Night Shift no le podía ver claramente. "Se lo advertí", declaró a medida que su cuerno se encendía con su propio y único resplandor anaranjado.

Los gritos de Night Shift hicieron eco a través de los niveles inferiores de la mazmorra.

Una tormenta de caos

Una aventura del Dr. Whooves

Por Shotoman con colaboración de CommacazyFreak.

Parte 1

El Doctor está dentro

En su modesta tienda en el centro del pequeño burgo de Ponyville-literalmente el epicentro, en realidad-el Doctor se paseaba detrás de su escritorio, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Su corta cola castaña se movió agitadamente mientras revisaba uno de los muchos, muchos relojes que cubrían casi completamente sus paredes. "Aburrido aburrido aburrido aburrido aburrido", murmuró en voz baja, con aire ausente pasando sobre el reloj de arena,- que coincidía con su cutie mark-que guardaba en el escritorio. "Aburrido aburrido aburrido aburrido aburrido. ¡No hay nada de importancia que suceda hoy en absoluto! ¿Cuándo esa yegua terminara con sus rondas para que podamos ir a ver algo interesante? "

El tintineo de la campana a medida que su puerta principal se abrió causó que el semental detuviera el ritmo, y él sonrió con una genuina sonrisa mientras una de sus yeguas favoritas entraba en la tienda. Ella era, después de todo, una estudiante personal de la misma Princesa Celestia, portadora del elemento de magia, y una yegua que crecería para ser una de las ponis más importantes de la historia moderna Ecuestre. "¿Por qué?, señorita Sparkle, ¿a qué debo el placer de su compañía esta tarde?"

Twilight Sparkle sonrió mientras levitaba los restos de un pequeño reloj de madera de encimera. "Una de las fiestas de Pinkie, ¿qué más?", Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto exasperada en su rostro. "¿Cree que pueda arreglarlo, Sr. Whooves?"

"Es _Doctor_, gracias, señorita Sparkle. Sólo... el Doctor, "el semental corrigió distraídamente, infructuoso por el esfuerzo. ¿De dónde salió el nombre de Whooves de todos modos? El doctor estudió los engranajes y la madera rota ante él. "Bueno, esto va a tomar un poco de trabajo", dijo el Doctor mientras entrecerraba los ojos y escarbaba el antiguo reloj con una pequeño herramienta de joyero. "Pues, con un poco de un trabajo me refiero a bastante trabajo". Él paso un casco a través de su melena ya desordenado y se estremeció un poco ante la mirada levemente preocupada de Twilight. "Bueno... vuelve en una semana."

Twilight Sparkle sonrió. "¿Realmente lo tendrá reparado?"

"Tan seguro como que estoy aquí. Cruzo mis, eh, corazón. "El doctor sonrió torpemente.

"Oh, ¡muchas gracias!"

El doctor hizo un gesto con la pezuña. "No hay de qué. La Srta. Pinkie Pie es casi la única que me mantiene en el negocio, después de todo. "

Twilight sonrió irónicamente mientras rodaba los ojos. "Usted y cerca de otros tres talleres de reparación de muebles en la pueblo. Gracias de nuevo Dr. Whooves. Tendré su pago cuando regrese".

"Por supuesto, por supuesto", respondió con una sonrisa mientras salía del local. Ella siempre fue muy inteligente, esa Twilight Sparkle y su ingenio podrían ser igual que un corte. Había estado tentado más de una vez a invitarla a ir de viaje con él, pero siempre se recordó a sí mismo que ella, más nadie, necesitaba crecer por su cuenta, con un mínimo de interferencia wibbly-wobbly.

Con su clienta seguramente alejada, el Doctor tomó los restos del reloj con él a la trastienda de su tienda. Allí, sentada contra la pared del fondo estaba lo que parecía ser un granero de madera azul, aunque considerablemente más pequeño. Tarareando para sí mismo, el Doctor recobro la llave escondida entre las chucherías y herramientas esparcidas, y abrió la puerta con paneles azules.

El interior del pequeño granero era como otro mundo. Ciertamente, la habitación era más grande de lo que parecía ser, y un pasillo llevaba más adentro, indicando que el lugar era aún más grande. En el centro de la habitación había algún tipo de panel de control circular, con una torre cristalina adherida desde el centro hasta el techo. Además de la serie habitual de botones e interruptores que uno esperaría de semejante pieza de hardware, había también extravagancias tales como una máquina de escribir, un dispensador de ketchup y mostaza, un timbre de bicicleta, y un golpe-a-mole.

"Hola, querida, " dijo alegremente el Doctor antes de ponerse la gabardina marrón, que era sólo un poco más oscura que su propia tonalidad castaña, que se habían metido amontonadamente sobre el mullido sofá rojo. Sonrió a las agradables sensaciones que la TARDIS mandaba a la parte trasera de su cerebro a modo de saludo. De uno de los bolsillos del abrigo sacó su precioso destornillador sónico, y apuntó la herramienta con forma de varita a los restos. Con algunas murmuradas palabras colándose en su zumbido, el Doctor se puso a la mundana pero, sorprendentemente satisfactoria, tarea de fijación de un reloj. El funcionamiento interno en realidad no iba a ser un gran problema. Él sería capaz de fijarlo con bastante facilidad, probablemente sólo con el destornillador. Eran los paneles de madera los que iban a ser un problema. El destornillador no funciona en la madera. Necesitaba un reemplazo. Un rápido escaneo de la carcasa con un poco de referencias, y el Doctor decidió que una con carrera rápida a Raxxus XII sería capaz de conseguir exactamente el tipo de madera que necesitaba. O él podría ir con el relojero original en Manehatten pero, ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en eso?

El Doctor estaba sorprendido de su trabajo en la alarma de proximidad. Desde el pilar central el Doctor sacó un monitor de pantalla plana a nivel de los ojos, y sonrió cuando vio la imagen del pony en él. Ciertamente era más vieja de cuando la había visto por última vez –algo de gris se escapaba a través de su ligeramente rizada melena roja, pero su cutie mark de pergamino y pluma aún era clara como el día en su pelaje color crema. Fue con mucho entusiasmo que el Doctor se apresuró a la puerta para encontrarse con su vieja amiga.

"Wordsmith! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "El Doctor preguntó en encantadora sorpresa a medida que entró en la sala de exposición.

El envejecida pony de tierra sonrió cálidamente a cambio. "Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Doctor. ¿Un taller de reparación de relojes en Ponyville? Y veo que te has regenerado".

El Doctor le dio a Wordsmith el tipo de abrazo que uno se reserva para los viejos amigos. "Alrededor de la mitad de una docena de veces desde la última vez que nos encontramos. ¡Te ves muy bien! "

Wordsmith negó con la cabeza. "Estoy vieja."

"Oh, no digas eso. Te ves increíble. En serio".

La reunión fue interrumpida por una voz alegre, casi infantil. "¡Hey, Doctor! ¡Ya he terminado por hoy! Y traje algunos muffins! "

La yegua del correo local, la única Derpy Hooves, saltaba a la tienda en una mancha gris, sus desalineados ojos observaban en todas direcciones mientras reía con toda la energía burbujeante implícita en su cutiemark. Wordsmith sonrió ligeramente ante la entrada de la entusiasta pegaso'. "Doctor, ¿quién es su amiga?"

La yegua gris sacudió entusiastamente el casco de la vieja yegua. "¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Derpy! ¿Y el tuyo? "

"Wordsmith," contestó la pony de melena roja. "Doctor..."

El doctor intervino con una risita nerviosa. "Derpy, Wordsmith aquí es una de mis, ah, antiguas compañera de viaje."

Los desenfocados ojos de Derpy se abrieron con entusiasmo. "Oh, oh! ¿Usted solía viajar con el Doctor también? ¡Tiene que contarme acerca de algunas de sus aventuras! ¿Conocio a los Daleks? ¿Qué tal Cyberponies? Ooh, ooh! ¿Qué hay de los zombis de la máscara de gas? ¡Los conocí, una vez! "

Wordsmith sonrió a su pesar. "Así que, señorita Derpy, ¿lo tomare como que usted es la actual compañera del Doctor?"

El doctor intervino. "En realidad no sé muy bien como llamaría a Derpy para ser honesto." Wordsmith levantó una ceja con curiosidad, y la expresión serena de Derpy nunca vaciló. "Ella hace de acompañada en mis viajes, pero sólo he estado en algo así como dos viajes en el último mes. Derpy aquí insiste en regresar a Ponyville para que pueda mantener su trabajo como la cartera. Hay un montón de cosas interesantes que suceden aquí, en realidad. El Winter Wrap Up del año pasado, fue una experiencia muy interesante gracias a la señorita Twilight Sparkle. Terminó siendo un día con mucha importancia histórica".

Wordsmith rió. "Doctor, ¡ha sido domesticado!"

"¿Qué? ¡No lo he sido! "

"¡Lo eres! ¡Lo eres totalmente! "

"No no no no no! No soy domestico! "

"Entonces, ¿Cómo lo llamarías?" Wordsmith preguntó mientras sonreía sin convicción...

El Doctor tropezó con esa pregunta. "Ah, bueno... una parada de descanso. Te lo haré saber, Ponyville es un importante punto de unión histórica. Mantener a la TARDIS en el cuarto de atrás es como mantengo a la vieja chica funcionando estos días".

Wordsmith rió y golpeó Derpy juguetonamente en el hombro. "Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, sigue haciéndolo."

"¡Sí señora!" Derpy respondió con un saludo y una obvia sonrisa.

El Doctor se aclaró su irritada garganta. "¿Por qué estás aquí, Wordsmith? De todas formas, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? "

Wordsmith se puso seria, sus ojos marrones se estrecharon ligeramente. "Eso es algo que tenemos que hablar en privado."

El Doctor asintió y se llevó a las dos yeguas de nuevo a la TARDIS. Una vez que la puerta estaba seguramente cerrada detrás de ellos, Wordsmith se puso a trabajar. "Yo en realidad fui mandada por la Princesa Celestia aquí para encontrarte."

"¿La pequeña Celestia te envió?"

Derpy rió. "¿La pequeña Celestia?'"

"Bueno, sí. La conozco desde que era una potra, después de todo. "

La yegua gris se quedó sin aliento. "¿¡Celestia fue una vez una potra!?"

"Bueno, por supuesto que lo fue. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Fue Celestia una potra? "El Doctor regreso su atención de nuevo a su antigua compañera. "¿Por qué la pequeña Celestia te envió? Ella por lo general sabe que no debe interferir conmigo".

Wordsmith se volvió completamente seria. "La estatua de Discord desapareció."

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpió la conversación, cuando Derpy cayó, derribando uno de los pilares que rodeaban la consola de control de la TARDIS. "Bueno, eso es malo", el Doctor estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero ¿por qué enviar por mí? Se trata de un problema de los elementos de la harmonía, no un problema del cargador del tiempo ".

"La Princesa me aseguró que ella está preparando los elementos en estos momentos, pero hay algunas inconsistencias que apuntan que algo o alguien más que está detrás de esto. No Discord".

El interés del Doctor se despertó en ese momento. "¿Qué clase de inconsistencias?"

"En primer lugar, la estatua ha estado desaparecida por más de doce horas. ¿Has notado algo raro hoy? "

El Doctor se rascó el mentón, pensante. "No. Nada en absoluto. De hecho, hoy ha estado bastante... "Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. "... aburrido."

Wordsmith asintió. "Exactamente. No hay nubes de algodón de azúcar. No hay carreteras jabonosas. Nada". Buscó en su alforja y sacó una pequeña caja que coloco en algún punto de la consola. "Hay una cosa más. Esto fue encontrado en la escena".

El Doctor abrió la caja y se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendido. "Oh, cojones", maldijo. Dentro de la caja había lo que parecía a primera vista una pequeña muñeca de un pony. Era un unicornio blanco que llevando la armadura de la Guardia Real. El Doctor lo sabía mejor, sin embargo. No era una muñeca de un pony. Era el _cadáver _de un pony.


	2. Allons-y!

Parte 2

Allons-Y!

Un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza trajo la atención del Doctor de vuelta a su a amiga de ojos cruzados y acompañante. "Oi!" Exclamó.

"El lenguaje, Doctor," Derpy amonestó severamente.

"Cierto, cierto", el Doctor murmuro a medida que llevaba el destornillador sónico a presionar el pequeño cadáver en la caja. Añadió, en voz baja, "No es que cojones signifique algo para ti..." Después de un breve momento del zumbido del instrumento, el semental alienígena se llevó el destornillador al nivel de los ojos y gruñó algo que por todos los derechos pony, las cuerdas vocales no deberían poder producir. Él fue golpeado de nuevo por las molestias. "Oi!"

"Sé que cuando está maldiciendo en alien, Doctor," Derpy le recordó.

El Doctor miró a Derpy por un momento, luego volvió su atención a Wordsmith, que se mordía el labio para no reírse a carcajadas. El mismo Doctor estaba menos que divertido. "¿Supongo que sabes el significado de esto?", preguntó.

"Por supuesto", respondió Wordsmith. "Esa fue una de las razones por las que acepté el trabajo-otra el hecho de que simplemente no dices que no a la Princesa Celestia, por supuesto."

"¿Por qué no?", Preguntó el Doctor, con un poco de su humor regresando. "Lo hago todo el tiempo."

"Entonces, ¿qué significa esto, Doctor?" Preguntó Derpy.

"Bueno, Derpy, sabes lo que es esto, ¿verdad?" El Doctor levantó la caja para que su acompañante pudiera ver bien.

"Por supuesto. Es un... "Derpy tragó un poco. "... pony muerto."

"Exactamente. Un pony muerto. En concreto, un pony muerto que ha sido asesinado y encogido por un Eliminador de Compresión de Tejido (E.C.T). La lista de los seres que usan eliminadores de compresión del tejido como parte de su modus operandi es de hecho muy corta. Bueno, en realidad es una lista de uno. Lo que hace todo esto muy inquietante".

Derpy ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué eso?"

El Doctor suspiró. "Porque yo realmente esperaba que tú nunca tuvieras que encontrarte con este ser en particular." El Doctor sacudió su cabeza, y una expresión melancólica cruzó su rostro. "Ya sabes lo que te he dicho, ¿soy el último de los Cargadores del Tiempo?" Derpy asintió. "Bueno, puede que no lo sea. Nunca pude saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero hay uno que muy bien podrían haber escapado de la guerra".

La expresión de Derpy se iluminó. "¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste antes? Yo podría haber ayudado a busca..." Una realización surgió. "Él es malo, ¿verdad?"

El Doctor asintió. "Oh sí. Él es como yo, sólo que, bueno, malo. Incluso escogió su propio nombre como yo lo hice. Se hace llamar, el Maestro." Frunció el ceño en su rostro. "Pero hay algo que no cuadra. No ha utilizado el E.C.T en mucho tiempo, y por una muy buena razón. Es usado principalmente en misiones de sigilo y ocultación. Y funciona bien en la policía local y esas cosas, pero como acaba de usarlo, es para mí como gritar por un megáfono: "¡Aquí estoy! ¡Ven a buscarme! Incluso si él no hubiera dejado el cuerpo atrás, e incluso si no hubiera estado al tanto del problema, habría descubierto señales de su rastro de energía cuando fuera a explorar las mazmorras en un par de días. "

"¿Entonces exploras los calabozos de Canterlot a menudo?" Wordsmith estaba sonriendo.

"Una vez a la semana por lo menos. Lugar muy tentador para los forasteros que harían daño a raza poni. Derpy y yo encontramos y desmantelamos un transmat CyberPony allí la semana pasada, ¿no es así, Derpy? "

"Yep", fue la alegre respuesta.

"Nunca le dije a Celestia que lo hice, así que ella no lo sabe, o finge no hacerlo. Pero el punto es," dijo el Doctor-, tratando de mantener el hilo," esto fue negligente y descuidado. Y si bien me vendrían muchos adjetivos para describir al Maestro, esos no están incluidos en la lista. Eso deja una serie de posibles escenarios, el menos preocupante es que él simplemente cayo en viejos hábitos y me está desafiando con escarnio ".

"Oh, ese es lo menos preocupante, ¿no?" Wordsmith rodó los ojos.

"Te has vuelto descarada sobre los años, ¿lo sabes?" Preguntó el Doctor, irritado-. "Otra posibilidad es que estemos tratando con una de sus anteriores regeneraciones- realmente preferiría no detenerme en las implicaciones de eso. Por una cosa, siempre me da un dolor de cabeza después de encontrarme a alguno de los sementales que solía ser. El final y más preocupante escenario es que de alguna manera alguien más se las arregló para encontrar o reproducir el ECT, y lo está utilizando para enviarnos en una búsqueda inútil." Hubo silencio por un momento, mientras el Doctor lo dejaba hundirse "Bueno," de repente soltó, su estado de ánimo cambio de vuelta a uno irritantemente alegre. "La única manera en que vamos a averiguar lo que está pasando es ir a Canterlot e investigar nosotros mismos."

"Oh, oh! ¿Vamos a reunirnos con la Princesa Celestia? "Preguntó Derpy con una cantidad excesiva de emoción.

"Tu viajas con el Doctor, ¿no?" Preguntó Wordsmith. "Seguro que has conocido a la princesa."

"Oh, un montón de veces. Pero aun así, ¡Es la Princesa Celestia! ¡Oh! ¿Este va a ser uno de esos viajes no? ¡Será mejor que llame a Carrot Top y le pida vigilar a Dinky por mí!" Con eso, la yegua híper gris tomó un pequeño dispositivo de comunicaciones de la consola de control, le dio la espalda a los demás, y empezó a hablar animadamente en él.

"¿Es ella siempre tan… enérgica?" Wordsmith preguntó al Doctor.

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué crees que la elegí en primer lugar? "

"¿Honestamente?", preguntó la envejecida yegua, sonriendo. "Me imaginé que era porque ella podía estar parada mirando impresionada mientras tú estuvieras siendo inteligente."

"¿Derpy?" El Doctor rió, ya sea ignorando o no la captura de figuración. "Ella apenas nota cuando estoy siendo inteligente. Y cuando lo hace, por lo general es porque, y cito textualmente, "No entiendo una palabra de lo que acaba de decir.'" El Doctor volvió a reír, y luego lanzó una mirada apacible sobre la salvaje pony gesticulante. "No, elegí a Derpy como compañera por que no importa si es el nacimiento de una estrella en el extremo lejano del universo o simplemente una noche de miércoles en Ponyville, ella puede_ verlo_."

"¿Verlo? '" Wordsmith preguntó, confundida. "¿Ver qué?"

"¡Todo!" El Doctor respondió -, con una sonrisa en su cara que su ex compañera nunca le había visto llevar antes. La expresión del Doctor se volvió burlona. "¿Qué?", preguntó.

Wordsmith comenzó. "¿Que, qué?"

"¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? ¿Esa 'Estoy un poco triste, pero un poco feliz' mirada? ""

Wordsmith rió. "¿Desde cuando eres un experto en leer expresiones?"

"He tenido más de 900 años experimentando, ya sabes."

Wordsmith se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y darle unas palmaditas al Doctor suavemente en el hombro. "Sólo estoy pensando... es bueno verte feliz, para variar. Solías ser tan melancólico cuando no había algún gran desastre rodeándote."

El Doctor se sonrojó un poco. "Bueno, era un semental diferente en ese entonces, sabes."

"Tal vez en el exterior, y algunos caprichos y gustos fuesen diferentes, pero siempre estás tú en el centro."

Afortunadamente, y para la creciente incomodidad del Doctor, Derpy había terminado su conversación y se había reunido con ellos. "Muy bien. Todo está cubierto, pero Carrot Top dijo que le trajéramos un 'muy genial recuerdo' esta vez."

"Veré lo que puedo hacer." El Doctor rió entre dientes mientras se frotaba sus cascos delanteros. "¿Estamos todos listos?" No esperó una respuesta antes de comenzar un loco baile alrededor de la consola, machacando botones, girando palancas, golpeando la campana con un martillo, y golpeando el whack-a-mole. Mientras, el familiar chirrido comenzó a sonar, la sala se sacudió violentamente golpeando Wordsmith en su flanco. El Doctor rió como loco, mientras, Derpy se unía con su propio "Woohoo!" La amplia mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Wordsmith simplemente lo hizo reír más fuertemente.

"¡Tres, dos, uno!" El Doctor hacia una cuenta regresiva mientras agarraba una última palanca.

"Allons-y!"

~DrW~

La estatua se entrechoco y sacudió antes de explotar en pequeños fragmentos, liberando la discordante criatura dentro. Discord se tomó un momento para estirarse las torceduras antes de tomar en cuenta sus alrededores. "Eso sí que fue una experiencia interesante", murmuró, antes de que los entornos alienígenas hicieran lo casi imposible, aturdirlo en un breve silencio. Estaba de pie en un pequeño cilindro de luz, que, cuando trató de meter un dedo a través de él, le envió hacia atrás tambaleándose como una dolorosa respuesta. La habitación estaba en penumbra, sobre todo por las diferentes pantallas destellando información que veían a Discord por ser un caos. En el centro de la habitación había un tablero de juego de algún tipo con figuras personalizadas. Discord se reconoció, por supuesto, y recordaba vagamente a la pegaso gris con la expresión divertida ubicada al lado del semental café aburrido de mirar, pero el resto de las figuras eran irreconocibles-la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera eran ponis.

"Alguien se imagina a sí mismo como un maestro del juego," el draconequus murmuró para sí mismo.

"No me imagino a mí mismo como uno", una voz resonó en toda la habitación. "Yo sé que soy uno".

"Ah, y así que mi amable anfitrión decide mostrarse a sí mismo," Discord se burló. Cuando nadie salió de las sombras, se corrigió, "o no. Así que supongo que ya que yo estoy aquí, y en tu tablero por allí, ¿qué estoy incluido en cualquiera que sea el juego que estés jugando? "

"Estarías en lo correcto."

Discord sonrió. "Sí, bueno, desafortunadamente, prefiero ser el que establece las reglas, así que me temo que tendré que excluirme en este caso." Con eso, Discord chasqueo los dedos de su garra de pájaro y en un destello de luz brillante... quedo situado exactamente donde estaba parado, ennegrecido por el hollín que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Discord tosió una nube negra. "Está bien. _Eso_ fue diferente", murmuró.

La voz se rió. "Oh, ustedes los seres de planeta cerrados pueden ser tan ciegos. Estás convencido de que por que eres, de lejos, el ser más poderoso en Equestria, eso te hace el ser más poderoso de todo el mundo".

"No es una suposición irrazonable, normalmente," Discord reconoció. "Entonces. Si eres mucho más capaz que yo, asumo que no es mi poder mágico lo que estás buscando. Eso plantea la pregunta... ¿qué es lo que te puedo dar que es tan importante para arriesgarse a despertarme para ganarlo? "

"¿Riesgo?" La voz se rió. "¿Qué riesgo? Tengo tu tan preciada magia completamente anulada. Tú me proveerás sin riesgo. Ninguna criatura que pudo ser tan fácilmente derrotado por seis yeguas, apenas mayores que potras, de algún pequeño pueblo provincial, jamás podría aspirar a ser una amenaza para mí. "

Discord se echó a reír. "¿Estás tratando de meterte debajo de mi piel, pequeño... bueno, lo que sea que eres? Vas a tener que esforzarse más que eso. No me gusta ser golpeado por cualquier miserable, pero aprendo de la experiencia. Y si tuviera los bits, apostaría a que no eres el Gran Maestro invicto que pretendes ser." El silencio que contestó a su burla le dijo a Discord que tenía razón. "Ahora bien, puesto que es obvio que no me vas a decir lo que quieres de mí por el momento, y las presentaciones, tales como son, se han hecho, creo que el juego ha comenzado oficialmente. Siento que debo advertirte, sin embargo. No soy un peón en tu tablero. Soy un jugador activo. Entonces, que empiece el juego".

* * *

Decidí traducir el nombre de "The Master" como "el Maestro", en lugar de "El amo", como se le llama en las traducciones de Doctor Who. ¿La razón? Bueno, me gusta mas "Maestro".


	3. Adelante y hacia arriba

Parte 3

Adelante y hacia arriba

El repentino chillido que sonó a través de los niveles medios del Castillo de Canterlot hizo que los guardias se alborotaran. Corrieron a una urgente, pero organizada, búsqueda por la fuente del extraño sonido, mientras que un número de guardias iban a informar a su capitán de la perturbación. En muy poco tiempo, un grupo de guardias se sorprendieron al encontrar un granero azul, aproximadamente del tamaño de una letrina, lentamente materializándose de la nada en medio de un pasillo. Los guardias más jóvenes levantaron sus lanzas a la extraña estructura, pero los mayores simplemente rodaron los ojos e hicieron un gesto para que bajaran sus armas.

Después de un momento, el granero apareció totalmente, y la puerta se abrió. Desde dentro saltó prácticamente un extrañamente emocionado poni de tierra castaño en un desgastado abrigo café. "Aquí estamos", dijo, su Trottinghames mareaba con placer. "Castillo de Canterlot, cerca de 1002 C.R., sede del gobierno Ecuestre, el hogar de la Princesa Celestia y su hermana ..."

"Sé lo que es el castillo de Canterlot, Doctor", dijo una voz sonando infantil, en una juguetona irritación mientras una pegaso gris volaba fuera del granero, rodando los ojos aunque la velocidad no coincidiera entre sí. "He estado aquí antes, sabe."

El Doctor se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento, Derpy. Viejos hábitos, tu sabes".

La hiper pegaso saludó a los guardias. "¡Hola chicos! ¿Está el capitán Armor en servicio? "

El Doctor levantó una ceja. "¿Capitán Armor? ¿Shining Armor? Ah, claro, lo sigo olvidando. El viejo Brig se retiró. Es una pena."

Una envejecida poni de melena roja salió a trompicones del granero, su pelaje color crema se tornó de un extraño color verde. "Nunca pensé que lo diría, Doctor, pero creo que con los años en realidad ha empeorado piloteando a la TARDIS."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Preguntó el Doctor, indignado. "Después de todo, aterrizamos _exactamente _donde estaba apuntando. Más o menos quince minutos y un par de docenas de metros." La última frase la murmuró en voz baja, aunque fue lo suficientemente fácil para las dos yeguas oír.

"¿Qué fue eso, Doctor?" Wordsmith sonrió.

"¡Nada! Nada en absoluto. "

"Levántense muchachos," dijo una voz extrañamente relajada por detrás de los guardias. Se separaron para permitir que el locutor pasara. Shining Armor sacudió la cabeza para hacer que su melena azul de dos tonos saliera de sus ojos mientras daba un paso hacia adelante para saludar al Doctor. "No puedes simplemente resistirte a hacer una escena, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que la princesa te ha construido un muelle de aterrizaje privado para evitar las conmociones, no? "

"Ah, Shining, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?" Preguntó el Doctor con una sonrisa. Luego se inclinó y le susurró: "No se lo digas a las chicas, pero en realidad estaba apuntando a él. En cierto modo, fallé."

Con una amplia sonrisa, Shining Armor se giró hacia Derpy y Wordsmith. "Él dice que falló."

Mientras Derpy y Wordsmith se caían de la risa, el Doctor miró al capitán. "Esa es la última vez que te digo algo en confianza." Sin embargo él extendió una pezuña, que Shining Armor tomó. "Es bueno verte, Shining. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida de casado? "

"Increíble, en su mayor parte. Me hubiera gustado que Cadance me dijera de antemano que no es una yegua mañanera, sin embargo. ¿Y Ponyville? ¿Cómo está mi hermana? "

"Oh, genial, como siempre. Acabo de hablar con ella hoy, de hecho. "

Shining Armor se puso serio. "Ella no sabe lo que realmente haces, ¿verdad? Los problemas la encuentran con bastante frecuencia sin que ella este viendo todo lo que pasa contigo. "

El Doctor levantó un apaciguador casco. "Oh, en ese punto estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Su futuro ya va a ser... "

"Va a ser... ¿qué?" Shining Armor levantó una ceja.

El Doctor sonrió. "Especial. Grande. Eso es todo lo que diré al respecto, pero puedes estar seguro que es mejor para todos si su historia se deja sola para dar resultados. Sólo fue a mi aburrida y vieja tienda para recojer su aburrido viejo reloj reparado. No timey wimey wacy spacey* para Twilight Sparkle".

Shining Armor sonrió. "Es bueno saberlo. Vamos entonces, Doctor. A las princesas les gustaría informarle sobre la situación. "

"Ah, bueno, ¿quién soy yo para decir no a las princesas?" El Doctor era todo sonrisas. Sus compañeras, tanto antiguas como actuales, compartieron una sonrisa. Incluso Shining Armor rodó sus ojos mientras dirigía el Doctor y sus compañeras hacia la sala del trono.

~ DRW ~

Celestia, la Princesa del Sol, sonrió mientras Shining Armor llevaba al Doctor a la pequeña sala de reuniones privada detrás de la sala del trono. "Doctor, me alegro de verlo."

Junto a ella, su mucho más oscura hermana sonrió también, aunque ciertamente no tan calurosamente. "También a mí, Doctor, aunque las circunstancias, lamentablemente, no son las ideales."

El Doctor se encontró a si mismo sonriendo. "Oh, pequeña Luna. Has comenzado a tomarle el truco al habla moderna. Una especie de lástima, de verdad. Voy a extrañar la vieja Voz Real de Canterlot."

La sonrisa de Luna tembló ligeramente mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba al Doctor. Celestia y Shining Armor, acostumbrados al sentido del humor de Luna, cubrieron sus oídos. Derpy y Wordsmith siguieron el ejemplo. "¡SIEMPRE PODEMOS HABLAR CON LA VOZ SI ALGUNA VEZ LO DESEAMOS, DOCTOR!" Luna le recordó.

"Eso es más que suficiente, Luna," dijo Celestia, su sonrisa cada vez mayor y volviéndose irónica. "Queremos que esta conversación se mantenga en secreto, después de todo."

Luna sonrió mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su asiento. "Por supuesto, hermana. Por supuesto. "

El Doctor se rió incluso mientras sus oídos sonaban. "Es bueno ver que has mantenido tu sentido del humor, pequeña." No podía dejar de reír.

"Sí, bueno, he tenido un poco de ayuda," la Princesa de la Luna admitió.

El Doctor se permitió a sí mismo un jadeo más de risa antes de volver a los negocios. Su rostro se ensombreció mientras buscaba en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina-más grandes por dentro, al igual que muchas de sus posesiones- y sacó la caja que contenía al guardia poni encogido. "Ahora que el objetivo de este en traerme aquí ha sido completado, ¿confío en que se le dará el respeto que es debido?"

Celestia se mostró visiblemente triste. "Sí, por supuesto. ¿Capitán? "

Shining Armor se adelantó y recupero la caja. La mirada en el rostro del joven corcel casi rompió los dos corazones del Doctor. "¿Tu primera vez?"

Shining asintió. "Si."

"Nunca es fácil, amigo."

"Espero que no." Shining Armor hizo una reverencia a las princesas antes de salir de la habitación.

El Doctor se giró hacia las princesas. "Ahora bien, si voy a estar yendo en esta pequeña loca búsqueda tuya, voy a tener que saber todo lo que haces."

"Doctor, eso es nuevo", Derpy lo observó con sorpresa. "Por lo general, usted solo improvisa." Wordsmith apenas se pudo contener de reír en voz alta. "¿Qué?" Preguntó Derpy, totalmente inconsciente de sus propias alas revoloteando con fastidio.

"Sí, bueno, por lo general solo acabamos aterrizando, queramos o no, justo en medio de estas cosas. Esta es una misión real real." La expresión del Doctor se iluminó. "Ooh, me gusta bastante como suena eso. Muy Cero Cero Siete. Pero basta de tonterías. Información. La necesito ahora. Sí."

Celestia asintió y concedió la palabra a Luna. "Sucedió anoche a eso de las 11:30," la princesa de la noche comenzó. "El grito del pobre Night Shift alertó a los otros guardias, pero cuando llegaron, ya estaba muerto y la estatua se había ido."

"Ahora, aquí está la cosa que no entiendo", dijo el Doctor. "Un cuerpo encogido significa, bueno, mucho para mí. Pero ustedes dos realmente no tienen manera de saber eso. Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que el viejo Discord puede hacer, encoger a un poni solo estaría a un chasquido de garra de distancia. ¿Por qué llamarme? "

Luna asintió. "No conoces a Discord tan bien como mi hermana y yo. Matar ponis no es su estilo. Más bien, le gusta jugar con ellos en su lugar. Además, su desaparición fue un asunto relativamente cauteloso. Si Night Shift no hubiera estado en el camino, no lo habríamos sabido hasta el cambio de turno. Si Discord se hubiera escapado por su propia voluntad, oh, lo sabríamos. Él siempre ha sido un fanfarrón insoportable. "

"Hmm, sí. Y me imagino que el tampoco iría inmediatamente después de ustedes dos, o las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía." El Doctor hecho un pequeño vistazo, pensando. "Y viendo que las dos están de pie sanas y salvas delante de mí, y no hace menos de una hora tuve el placer de tener la compañía de la joven Twilight Sparkle, puedo asumir que él no lo ha hecho tampoco."

"Sí," Celestia asintió. "Todo esto nos lleva a pensar que fue tomado por una fuerza exterior. El problema es que lo almacenamos en los niveles inferiores de la mazmorra, con cerca de un pelotón entero de soldados por todas partes. Y al contrario de lo que algunos de los periódicos están diciendo después del fiasco de la boda, nuestros guardias reales están lejos de ser inútiles; ellos están ,de hecho, entrenados meticulosamente bien. Se habrían encontrado a algún poni yendo furtivamente a través de las mazmorras. "

"Así que, teletransporte, entonces," el Doctor añadió, escogiendo no informar a la princesa que hizo rondas allí semanalmente.

"Tenemos defensas para eso", respondió Luna.

"Por supuesto."

"Además, nuestros hechiceros no han encontrado ningún rastro de magia de teletransporte en ningún lugar dentro de las mazmorras. De hecho, ni siquiera Night Shift dejó ningún rastro de energía mágica."

"Y ahora las piezas se unen," dijo alegremente el Doctor. "¿Aparentes efectos mágicos que no dejan residuos mágicos? Entonces debe ser tecnología, ¿no? Y ninguna especie en Equestria es capaz de una tecnología así. Por lo tanto, es hora de que el Doctor haga una visita a domicilio, ¿es eso? "

"En pocas palabras, sí," Celestia respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

El Doctor saludó a las Princesas-con la pezuña equivocada, por supuesto. "Por fortuna para ti, entonces- bueno, afortunadamente eso me convenció de que siga con esta misión tuya, bastante mala suerte para cualquier número de otras razones-le di a Night Shift un análisis rápido en el camino, y reconocí las energías utilizadas en su asesinato. Este es sin duda un problema del Doctor. ¿Te importa si vamos a las mazmorras para dar un vistazo rápido? "

Celestia asintió con una sonrisa. "Esperaba que me lo pidieras. Lleva unos guardias contigo. Me pongo nerviosa durante tus visitas semanales sin supervisión, y encontrar buenas excusas para distraer a los guardias se vuelve cansado después de un tiempo. "

~DrW~

Al llegar a la húmeda celda que una vez ocupó Discord, el Doctor se puso inmediatamente un par de anteojos bastante endebles, una lente azul, la otra roja. Hizo su camino por la habitación, el destornillador sónico en su boca zumbaba en varios tonos diferentes. El guardia que había acompañado al extraño poni, un unicornio llamado Shimmering Star, se dirigió al par de yeguas que completaban la comitiva. "¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó.

"Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que está tomando lecturas de algún tipo," Wordsmith aportó. "Aunque más allá de lo que yo nunca podría imaginar."

"Con esas gafas, me imagino que está buscando cosas del Vacío," Derpy postuló. "A menos que los re cableara o algo."

"Son cosas de Teletransportación hoy, Derpy", dijo el Doctor en torno a su destornillador mientras seguía el camino.

Ante la mirada confundida del guardia, Derpy sonrió. "Términos técnicos. Muy técnicos. "

Después de unos momentos, el Doctor se sentó junto a Derpy, se quitó las gafas y se las entregó con un brusco "Echa un vistazo."

Derpy se puso las gafas ansiosamente. "Oooh, un montón de cosas de Teletransportacion en el medio de la sala."

"Sí, consecuentes de un telepad Gallopfreyano Tipo VII. Un modelo más antiguo, pero mucho más fiable que el Tipo-VIII-menos cosquilleo y pocos pelos de la cola perdidos. Más difícil de construir y mantener, sin embargo. "

Derpy giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Doctor, hay un pequeño sendero de cosas de Teletransportación que conduce fuera de la celda."

"Allí esta, mi amiga de ojos cruzados", el Doctor casi cantaba. "Vamos a ver a dónde va."

El Doctor abrió el camino con su destornillador, mientras los otros tres ponis siguieron adelante. El rastro conducía al pasillo, al doblar una esquina, un pequeño hueco de la escalera, y alrededor de la otra esquina antes de detenerse. "Yo diría que este es el punto de entrada de nuestro culpable," el Doctor reflexionó. "¿Está de acuerdo, Derpy?"

"Oh, sí. Hay un montón de cosas de Teletransportación" Derpy asintió. "Pero, eh, ¿Doctor? Hay otro camino que conduce por esa esquina."

El Doctor sintió un movimiento involuntario en el ojo. "¿Qué?" Entonces oyó los metálicos pasos de alrededor de la esquina que Derpy indicó. "Oh, eso nunca es bueno", murmuró.

De alrededor de la esquina vino lo que sólo puede ser descrito como un poni de metal. Constaba de un solo color, el color del cromo pulido, con ojos blanquecinamente negros que veía en dirección de los cuatro ponis. A su costado, donde un cutie mark debería de estar, estaba grabado un círculo con una línea que cortaba a través de él, haciendo una estilizada 'C' "Tú serás como nosotros," dijo en una voz metálica y sin emoción.

"Oh, maldita", el Doctor murmuró.

* * *

Realmente no sé si la cuidad de Trottingham tiene traducción. Lo deje asi por si acaso.

Sobre lo de timey wimey wacy spacey, viene de la frase de Doctor Who "wibbly wobbly timey wimey"que al ser un juego de palabras tonto quedaría algo como "bamboleántico tambaleantico tiemposidad..." traducido al español. Así que decidí dejarlo como está.


	4. Asimilar

Parte 4

Asimilar

"El lenguaje, ¡Doctor!" Derpy amonestó.

"Ahora no, Derpy!"

Shimmering Star atacó al intruso de metal con una descarga de magia. La cosa se tambaleó un poco, pero la explosión ni siquiera abollo su armadura. "¿Pero qué henos?", preguntó el guardia poni.

"¡Es un CyberPony!" Le dijo el Doctor. "Vas a tener que golpearlo con algo mucho más duro que eso." Se giró hacia sus acompañantes. "Ustedes dos saben qué hora es, ¿verdad?" Ellas asintieron. "Entonces, a ponerse a ello." Mientras las chicas se doblaron la cola, revueltas, devuelta hacia el pasillo, el Doctor se giró hacia Shimmering Star. "Usted también, soldado. Es la hora de correr. "

Shimmering Star disparó otra ineficaz descarga a el CyberPony, que reaccionó desplegando un arma de sí mismo, justo por encima del hombro. Shimmering Star apenas logró tirarse al suelo mientras un rayo rojo quemaba la pared detrás de él. "Usted siga. Voy a tratar de detenerlo. Darle tiempo."

"No estás planeando algún sacrificio estúpido, ¿o sí?"

"En realidad no, pero usted es el único que puede resolver esto. Usted es el 'importante'."

El rostro del Doctor se estremeció un momento antes de morder por lo bajo, en la cola de Shimmering, con una fuerza que contrastaba con su tamaño, tiró al sorprendido guardia por una esquina mientras otro rayo dejaba una segunda marca de quemadura en la pared. "Ahora escúchame," el Doctor gruñó. "Yo estoy a cargo de esta tonta expedición, y digo que tu capitán no enterrara a más soldados hoy, así que cuando diga corre, ¡_corre_! ¿Queda claro? "

"Como el Cristal" Shimmering Star respondió.

"Ahora, ¡_corre_!"

Con el Doctor cubriendo la retaguardia, el grupo se apresuró hacia arriba a través de las mazmorras, el CyberPony se aproximaba por detrás. El Doctor paró en una de las vueltas, tomandose un momento para apuntar su destornillador sónico al pony de metal por un segundo. Miró el destornillador, asintió con la cabeza, y continuó su loca carrera. Minutos después, la luz propia del palacio brilló ante el grupo. "Espero que estés allí, Shining" el Doctor gritó.

"¿Con ustedes allá abajo? Ya lo creo que estoy," la amigable voz del capitán volvió a llamar.

"Una vez que hayamos pasado, ¡necesitamos una barrera de nivel máximo en la puerta! ¿Entiendes?"

"¡Lo tengo!"

"¡Bien!" Para su expedición el Doctor añadió, "¡agarren el ritmo, ponis!"

El grupo de cuatro ponis se movieron rápidamente hacia la luz del palacio, el Doctor miró hacia atrás con satisfacción mientras el CyberPony corría para enfrentarse primero contra una sólida barrera de magia color rosa. Suspiró con una sonrisa.

"¿Eso un pony?" Uno de los guardias le preguntó.

"Ya no," respondió el Doctor, enderezando su abrigo. "Hay muy pocas partes pony allí-cerebro, sistema nervioso, un par de los otros pocos para mantenerlo técnicamente vivo-, pero nada de lo que en realidad hace a un pony, murió hace mucho tiempo."

"Viene de otro mundo que se parecía mucho a Equestria una vez," Shining Armor añadió, haciendo que el Doctor empezara. "Entonces algún pony loco con los medios para hacerlo decidió que era el pináculo de la perfección equina. Ahora bien, estas cosas viajan por el universo, difundiendo la "perfección" por la fuerza."

El Doctor sonrió. "Shining Armor, has leído los informes del Brigadier".

"Soy el capitán de la guardia. Es mi deber ser informado sobre las potenciales amenazas para el reino-un deber que tome mucho más en serio después de eventos recientes ".

"Apuesto a que," el Doctor murmuró. "¿Crees que puedes traérmelo con seguridad para entregarlo?"

"No debería ser muy difícil. Dame un segundo para trabajar. "

Shining Armor cerró sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior. Después de un momento de concentración, el campo de barrera se retiró a si mismo de la puerta y se envolvió alrededor del CyberPony como una envoltura de plástico. El completamente inmovilizado enemigo flotaba en la sala. A medida que el Doctor se acercaba a su lado, el campo mágico se deslizaba lejos de un panel situado alrededor de donde las costillas deberían de estar. El Doctor apuntó con su destornillador al panel, y se abrió.

El Doctor echó una triste mirada hacia el pony de metal sutilmente crispando. "Lo siento. Lo siento mucho," murmuró antes de activar el destornillador por última vez, provocando una erupción de humo y llamas en el panel. "Puede dejarlo ahora, Capitán Armor. Está hecho. Además, debe realizar un exhaustivo recuento de su personal -particularmente a aquellos con acceso a las mazmorras. Derpy y yo vamos a hacer una exhaustiva búsqueda, asegúrese de que no hay estaciones de conversión ahí abajo. Por lo general cuando hay un CyberPony hay otros, o ellos hacen otros. Esta vez, sin embargo, creo que vamos a estar bien."

Derpy frunció el ceño. "¿Eso por qué, Doctor?"

El Doctor levantó su destornillador. "Éste está cubierto de cosas de teletransportacion. Frescas, apenas una hora de antigüedad. Yo diría que este estaba solo, traído aquí accidentalmente por el telepad que nuestro culpable trajo aquí. Velozmente, como las Cyberponies trabajan, no son tan rápidos. Aun así, más vale prevenir que lamentar. ¿Cierto, Shining? "

"Absolutamente," Shining Armor estuvo de acuerdo. Se giró hacia Shimmering Star. "Ya lo has oído. Quiero toda nuestra fuerza contada. Pon especial atención en los asignados a las mazmorras. Consigue otros para que te ayuden en la discreción. Quiero que esté hecho más pronto que tarde." Shining se giró al Cargador del Tiempo. "Yo voy con usted, Doctor, y no es una petición."

El Doctor estaba dando instrucciones a uno de los guardias restantes. "Y te necesito para ahorrar energías hasta que volvamos, y... ¿qué fue eso, Shining?"

"Yo. Voy. Con. Usted," Shining Armor re expresó.

"Oh, sí, sí. Bien. Perfecto. Cuantos más, mejor. Ahora, asegúrate de mantenerte alejado de otros ponis, guardias incluidos. Está muerto, pero los Cyberponies pueden ser engañosos. A veces hacen una bomba trampa de ellos mismos, solo en acaso de algo como esto, pero tener un objeto físico real que apareció por el telepad hará el seguimiento de la fuente sólo mucho más fácil... "

"¿Está bien, Doctor?"

"¡Guah!" El Doctor saltó. "¡No hagas eso, Derpy!" Refunfuñó, colocando una pata delantera sobre sus rápidos corazones latiendo. "Espera, '¿estoy bien? '¿Por qué hacer una pregunta tonta como esa? Por supuesto que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo...?" Las protestas del Doctor murieron a medida que un par de ojos normalmente desalineados se enfocaban directamente en el.

"Está distraído, Doctor," dijo Derpy. "Más que de costumbre. ¿Qué pasa? "

"¡Es esto!" El Doctor hizo un gesto a la inmóvil forma de metal delante de él, su repentina intensidad hizo a Derpy saltar. "¡No hace más que de arruinarlo todo!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡_Piensa_ por un segundo, Derpy! ¿Qué es lo que me trajo aquí en primer lugar? Un guardia es asesinado por un arma que solo un semental-un Cargador del Tiempo- ha usado. Oh, hay un montón de implicaciones y rarezas para reflexionar, pero es una buena y sólida pista. Llegamos aquí, y ¿qué encontramos? Rastros de tecnología Gallopfreyana. Oh bueno, está todo muy bien; encaja junto con la última pista para hacer una pequeña foto bastante bonita. Y entonces... ¡esto! Un CyberPony sólo se teletransporta aleatoriamente en nuestra escena del crimen. ¿Qué está haciendo un CyberPony aquí de todas maneras? Los Cyberponies no tienen tecnología Gallopfreyana. No podrían usar tecnología Gallopfreyana si fuera así. No tiene sentido. "

"Sí, sí. Lo entiendo. Pero hemos tenido cosas que no tienen sentido antes. Muchas veces, la verdad. Más de esto que de aquello. Puedo decir."

El Doctor abrió la boca una, dos, tres veces sin decir una palabra. Luego, sin advertencia alguna se puso de cascos, con esa sonrisa maníaca plasmada en su rostro. "¡Bueno! Es el momento de comprobar de nuevo en las mazmorras entonces, ¿no es así? Vamos Shining. No deberíamos necesitar más que dos de nosotros, sobre todo si mi teoría resulta ser cierta. "

El Doctor prácticamente galopó hacia abajo, a las mazmorras, y Shining Armor, después de una breve mirada hacia atrás a la yegua del correo, hizo lo mismo. "Yo... Trai… ¿Qu? " Derpy farfulló.

"He visto ese estado de ánimo antes." La repentina voz hizo a Derpy saltar. Wordsmith estaba sentada allí, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Yo no soy un pony, soy un cargador del Tiempo. Camino en el infinito ", y así sucesivamente y así sucesivamente. Mientras más cosas cambian, supongo." Wordsmith levantó una ceja y sonrió. "Bueno, ¿qué estás haciendo allí parada? Ve tras él. Él puede ser brillante, pero él es terriblemente cabezota. "

Derpy sonrió. "Sí, lo es, ¿no es así?" Ella elevó vuelo, solo después de golpearse la cara contra la pared en lugar de ir a través de la puerta, decidió que ir a casco era la mejor opción, y corrió por las escaleras después del Doctor. "Hey, ¡Doctor! ¡Espere! "

Abajo, en el calabozo, el Doctor estaba mostrando a Shining Armor un artefacto que consistía en una pequeña pantalla verde, una antena, varios cables expuestos, y cinta adhesiva. "Mira, hace ding cuando hay cosas. Específicamente, cosas de CyberPony."

Shining Armor miró el artefacto, y luego al Doctor. "¿Quieres decir que mantienes el aparato de detección CyberPony contigo todo el tiempo, por si acaso sucede algo como esto?"

"Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con la que ellos parecen volver... "El Doctor incorporo a la forma gris que de pronto saltó hacia él. "Derpy? ¿Qué estás...? "

Derpy le dio un golpecito en el pecho con el casco. "Usted es mi amigo, y me quedo con mis amigos. Incluso cuando están siendo cabezotas. Cabezota. "

Un rubor era claramente visible a través del pelaje castaño del Doctor. "Yo… bueno... uh... ¿Por qué te ríes?"

Shining Armor se mordió un labio. "¿Reír? No me estoy riendo. ¿Quién se está riendo? ¿Tengo que llamarlo 'cabezota', también?"

"Nope, ¡sólo yo!" Respondió Derpy.

"Vamos a acabar este trabajo de una vez," el Doctor murmuró, liderando el grupo más profundamente en las mazmorras.

El tiempo pasó sin incidentes. Aunque los tres ponis fueron diligentes en su búsqueda, el detector CyberPony no sonó ni una vez. Después de un par de horas, los tres ponis se encontraron de nuevo en la celda más inferior, donde una vez Discord estuvo mantenido. "Bueno," dijo el Doctor, sonriendo. "Parece que tenía razón. No hay nada que indique una presencia real CyberPony para variar. Es mejor que regreses con tus soldados, Shining. Ve si han terminado el recuento. Tengo un par de lecturas finales que me gustaría acabar aquí, si eso está bien ".

"¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien aquí?" Shining Armor preguntó.

"Me niego a responder a eso, mientras dices nada, de una manera u otra se ve obligado a hacer que algo suceda."

Shining Armor rió suavemente mientras dejaba a solas al viajero del tiempo y su acompañante, el Doctor canturreaba mientras sacaba otro improvisado dispositivo de uno de sus bolsillos. "Entonces, ¿cuál es realmente el problema?" Derpy preguntó después de un momento.

"No vas a dejarlo, ¿verdad?", Fue la molesta respuesta.

"No hasta que me digas," Derpy canturreó.

"Oh está todo bien, ¡bien! Estoy teniendo la clara impresión de que estas jugando conmigo, y no me gusta ni un poco. "

"¡Bzzzt! ¡Mal! Inténtelo de nuevo, Doctor," Derpy respondió con una sonrisa. "Conozco el humor 'Odio que jueguen conmigo', y esto no es todo. Esta más triste que enojado. ¿Por qué? "

"Me conoces demasiado bien", se quejó el Doctor. Luego suspiró. "Cuando Wordsmith me mostró ese paquete, bueno, por supuesto que era una cosa mala, pero sólo trajo también esta diminuta astilla de esperanza. Mira, si eso significaba lo que yo pensaba que significaba, entonces yo no soy el último. Habría otro Cargador del Tiempo por ahí, incluso si fuese el Maestro. Y ¿quién sabe? Si él pudo haber escapado a la guerra del tiempo, tal vez otros lo hicieron. El Corsair, el Monje, Romana... ¿Alguna vez te conté sobre Romana? Viajó conmigo por un tiempo, o me obligó, realmente - y ella era brillante. Entrabamos mucho en conflicto, en aquel entonces - demasiados parecidos - , no recuerdo haberle dicho nunca, de todas maneras. Sólo otro pesar de una larga lista, supongo. ¡Pero entonces ese maldito CyberPony apareció! En realidad no prueba nada más que lo que el cadáver encogido hizo, pero sí hace parecer mucho más probable el que alguien está jugando conmigo. El cazar mis esperanzas, listo para lanzarse a ellas" El Doctor estaba de repente muy interesado en la lectura de la pantalla. "Estoy cansado de estar solo."

Los ojos del Doctor se abrieron un poco cuando Derpy de repente apretó su cara contra la suya. "'Solo' mi ojo perezoso", le advirtió, sonriendo. "¡Me tienes a mí!"

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Doctor. "Sí, supongo que sí."

"Y a Wordsmith", continuó Derpy. "Y a la Princesa Celestia, y Shining Armor. La lista es interminable. ¿Me necesitas para cantar una canción sobre ello? No creas que no lo haré."

El Doctor se rió de eso. "No, no. Por favor, no lo hagas. Has marcado tu punto." Puso su escáner devuelta a su bolsillo. "Bueno, creo que hemos terminado aquí. Entre estas lecturas y una pieza o dos de ese CyberPony, debemos ser capaces de utilizar la TARDIS para seguir la señal del telepuerto justo a su fuente, o lo suficientemente cerca de todos modos. Será mejor empezar a apresurarnos. Después de todo, estamos en una misión real oficial ".

"Muy Cero Cero Siete," Derpy respondió, imitando el acento del Doctor.

"Oh, ¡sí! ¿Y la mejor parte? No tenemos ni idea de a dónde, en todo el vasto universo, nos guiará. ¿No es emocionante? "

"Siempre, Doctor. Siempre. "


	5. No lo hagas…

Parte 4

No lo hagas… Solo….No

El Doctor tarareaba mientras unía un par más de alambres al casco vacío del CyberPony, la letra de una canción acerca de mostrar a los ponis sobre cómo trabajar para hacerse su lugar. Conectó su improvisado escáner al control de la TARDIS y presionó unos botones más. "¡Está bien! Debemos ser capaces de seguir las cosas Teletransportación justo a su fuente ahora. ¿No es así, Vieja Chica?" Él le dio unas palmaditas a la consola, de la cual broto un chorro de humo justo en su cara. "Oh, no seas así. Iremos a dónde quieras la próxima vez." El Doctor se rió mientras salía de la TARDIS, donde Derpy, Wordsmith, Shining Armor, y la Princesa Celestia esperaron.

"¡Muy bien, chicas! Hora de irse. No se preocupes de tu jovenzuela cabeza, Pequeña Tia." Celestia se mordió el labio para mantener la risa a raya. "Estaremos de vuelta con la estatua antes de que siquiera lo sepas. Esperamos, literalmente." Cuando sus acompañantes no se movieron, frunció el ceño. "Vamos, chicas. Realmente, en serio, estamos presionados por el tiempo, por extraño que suene. "

Wordsmith dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. "En realidad, Doctor. Yo no creo que vaya a poder ir en éste. "

"¿Qué?"

"Te lo dije en Ponyville. Me eh hecho vieja, para los estándares ecuestres normales, por lo menos. Es solo que, ya no tengo lo que se necesita para ir corriendo por mi vida alrededor del tiempo, el espacio y quién sabe qué más. "

El Doctor miró Wordsmith por un momento. "¿Estás segura de eso, Wordsmith?"

Ella asintió mientras su sonrisa se torcía. "Yo creo que sí. En realidad, no me necesitas, de todos modos. Tiene a Derpy. ¿No es así, Derpy? "

"¡Ya lo creo!"

El Doctor consideró esto por un momento más, y luego asintió. "Si tú lo dices," estuvo de acuerdo. "Vamos entonces, Derpy."

Derpy sonrió y saltó a la TARDIS. El Doctor se giró hacia Celestia, quien sonrió. "Buena suerte, Doctor," dijo.

"Mmm. ¿Desde cuándo he necesitado suerte?" El Doctor sonrió. Celestia levantó una ceja y sonrió. "Sí, bueno, yo todavía puedo fingir, ¿no es así?" El Doctor giro para entrar al granero azul, luego se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Wordsmith por un momento. De repente, ella se encontró envuelta en un muy apretado, y muy castaño abrazo. "Adiós, mi Wordsmith", dijo el Doctor. "Ahora que sabes dónde me he asentado, asegúrate de pasar por una visita. No hay necesidad de anunciarte antes de tiempo. Si no estoy en casa, solo dame cinco minutos. "

El Doctor rompió el abrazo y, con una amplia, y maníaca sonrisa, entró trotando a la TARDIS, dejando una absolutamente atónita Wordsmith mirando a un granero azul desaparecer. "Él... él se despidió. ¡Correctamente!" La aturdida yegua farfulló.

La sonrisa de Celestia era cálida, con un poco de alegría. "Y, por otra parte, él te invitó a visitarlo."

"_¡Él tiene__un lugar para visitar__!" _Wordsmith se giró a Celestia, con una expresión burlona en su rostro. "¿Es ella realmente tan especial?"

"Oh, mi querida Wordsmith. Todos mis pequeños ponis son especiales. Pero ella es sin duda algo especial para él." Celestia se rió entre dientes. "A veces mis ponis me sorprenden incluso a mí, aunque ninguno más que el Doctor."

Wordsmith quedó arraigada donde estaba por un momento, y la princesa no parecía especialmente inclinada a moverse tampoco todavía. Las dos estaban esperando para ver si la TARDIS aparecería en los próximos segundos, misión completada. _Debemos empezar__con una piscina__de apuestas__de lo lejos__que se perderá__esta vez_, una traviesa parte del cerebro de Wordsmith pensó. En voz alta, dijo, "Ah, ¿princesa? He querido preguntarle... ¿han usted y el alguna vez...? "

"Sí, viajamos por un tiempo, junto con Luna. Fue alrededor de hace 1.500 años, y poco después él se separó contigo. "

"¿Debo estar preocupada porque sé exactamente cómo funciona?"

Celestia no pudo evitar sonreír. "Probablemente".

~DrW~

"Ahora, aquí está la cosa, Derpy. Los Telepads Gallopfreyanos son capaces de enviar a un pony a través del espacio y tiempo, no del todo diferente de una TARDIS. Sí, querida, estoy llegando a eso." El Doctor no podía mantener su oculta alegría aunque quisiera. Simplemente no había nada como lanzarse ciegamente a lo desconocido, no importa cuáles sean las circunstancias. "El gran problema con ellos es que tu destino está absolutamente fijo antes de salir, y a menos que tengas un brazalete de retorno, estas básicamente atascado hasta tu llegada. No un mal medio de transporte, si lo que deseas es tomar unas largas vacaciones de dos semanas en la Primera Edad de Oro de Equestria, o si la momia ha enfermado y necesitas verla rápido, es absolutamente basura para viajar."

"¿Así que podemos ir a cualquier lado cuando sea?", preguntó Derpy, tratando de mantenerse situada en el sofá del Doctor.

"Básicamente. No sabremos a dónde las cosas de Teletransportación nos están guiando hasta que nos acerquemos más a la fuente. Pero no es la gran cosa porque debemos aterrizar prácticamente encima de él." El Doctor echó una rápida mirada a una repentina lectura parpadeante. "Bueno, dentro de unas dos semanas y un centenar de kilómetros cuadrados. Espera. ¿Está segura de que no puedes reducir el margen sólo un poco? No te pongas así conmigo, me tomó un montón de... No, no se me ocurrió que... Hey! ¿De dónde sacaste insultar_mi_ edad?"

Derpy sonrió al sentir la comezón del ligeramente molesto y divertido zumbido, en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Sí, él es un cabezota", ella asintió.

"Oi", fue la respuesta molesta del Doctor. "Yo no necesito que ustedes confabulen contra mí en este momento. Esta operación es muy..." Una repentina sacudida casi hizo al Doctor soltarse de la consola, y satisfactoriamente tirar a Derpy al suelo."... delicada", terminó, débilmente. "Derpy, parece que voy a necesitar un par de cascos extra. ¿Puedes girar la palanca tambaleante cosa esa, por mí? "

"¡Seguro!" Derpy respondió mientras se levantaba del suelo y hacia bajar la palanca indicada.

"¡Perfecto!" Esa loca sonrisa estaba pegada en la cara del Doctor de nuevo. "Aquí vamos. Segunda estrella a la derecha, recto hasta la mañana, adelante y hacia arriba, y mi favorito personal, aunque ya lo haya dicho una vez hoy, ¡Allons-y! "

~DrW~

"¿Dónde estamos, Doctor?" Derpy preguntó cuándo el último temblor se detuvo.

"Hmmm, parece un planeta llamado... ¿Ánthrax? Alguien tiene un extraño sentido del humor," respondió el Doctor "Estamos en realidad a sólo unos pocos años luz de distancia del borde del universo, y cerca de tres mil años en el futuro." El Doctor casi, casi, grita de la emoción "Yo honestamente nunca he estado aquí antes, ¿no es fantástico? Vamos a ver lo que hay ahí fuera."

El entusiasmo del Doctor cayó al instante cuando salió. "Oh, mira. Rocas ".

"Oh, vamos, Doctor," Derpy rió. "Estamos probablemente sólo aparcados en una cueva o algo que oculte a la TARDIS, es todo. Ahora venga ".

"Oi! Tú no me dices que vaya. Yo te digo que vengas", el Doctor protestó cuando igualó el ritmo de su emocionada acompañante.

Sólo les tomó a los dos ponis un par de minutos salir de la caverna hacia la luz del día. Ellos se detuvieron a menos de cuatro pasos hacia fuera, sus ojos casi desorbitaban de sus cabezas. Era, literalmente, un campo de batalla. Un pequeño grupo de ponis, armados con armas que el Doctor reconoció por ser cerca de doscientos años lejos de los estándares universales, luchando contra lo que parecía ser todo un contingente de Cyberponies. Para ser más precisos, los ponis estaban siendo masacrados por los Cyberponies. Los ojos del Doctor y Derpy lentamente se encontraron, luego, en silencio, se deslizaron devuelta a la cueva.

~DrW~

Otro grito, otro pony caído. Sole Survivor maldijo mientras volaba la cabeza del Cyber responsable, antes de tomar vuelo con una sacudida de sus alas grises ceniza, tomando después otro objetivo. Él no era ningún tonto. Él sabía el resultado de esta batalla. Estaban demasiado superados en número y en armamento. Pero el estaría absolutamente seguro de tomar la mayor cantidad de demonios de metal como fuese posible antes de que se fuera. Se giró y se zambulló, evitando los rayos rojos de ardiente energía con notable facilidad. Él trajo otro Cyber a la mira de su rifle, y con un tirón rápido de su pata, otro enemigo se retiró del tablero.

Un agudo dolor atravesó el ala izquierda de Sole Survivor, enviándolo a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Mirando hacia arriba, un Cyber estaba de pie justo encima de su cabeza, apuntando su pistola montada en el hombro, entre sus ojos. Aquí vamos. El última, Sole Survivor pensó mientras cargaba rifle.

"¡Hey! ¡Todos! "

La repentina y retumbante voz fue la primera sorpresa. La segunda fue que cada Cyber en la zona se giró de inmediato y apuntaron con sus armas a la fuente. Sole Survivor tropezó con sus cascos y giró la cabeza en dirección de donde venía el sonido. Luego vino la tercera sorpresa. ¿Por qué henos un solo pony de tierra castaño en una gabardina, haría a todo el contingente de Cyber -a falta de una palabra mejor-entrar en pánico?

El extraño pony se había situado a sí mismo en la cima de la colina más alta en el campo, con un megáfono en lo alto de un trípode frente a él. "Está bien", dijo el extraño pony, con una evidente sonrisa en su voz, incluso si él estaba demasiado lejos para poder verla con claridad. "Parece que eso llamó su atención." El extraño se giró tras de él eh hizo un gesto, y una yegua gris apareció a la vista, con unas gafas negras cubriendo sus ojos, y unos extraños cilindros negros atados a los costados como alforjas. Se giró de nuevo hacia el megáfono. "Les aconsejaría a todos los ponis orgánicos contener la respiración por un momento."

El extraño pony dio la vuelta y sacó algo de la mochila de la yegua, las "alforjas" hicieron erupción en una explosión de humo y llamas. El par de proyectiles que los dos ponis lanzaron volaron en el aire por encima del campo de batalla antes de explotar en una nube de color amarillo opaco, con toques de chispas parpadeantes en todas partes.

A medida que la nube descendía sobre el campo, Sole Survivor aguantaba obedientemente su aliento. La nube era un polvo metálico fino que no parecía ser especialmente dañino, así que ¿Cuál podría ser el punto detrás de ello? Entonces, oyó el estallido. A su alrededor los Cybers comenzaron a crispar y revolcarse, chispas emergían desde los hombros, rodillas y cuello. Los ojos de Sole Survivor se abrieron a medida que cada Cyber en el campo caía, como inútiles pedazos de chatarra.

Entre sus heridas, y la distancia entre él y la colina, Sole Survivor fue el último de los ponis que sobrevivieron para llegar al desconocido. Él asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación cuando vio que su equipo tenía a la pareja detenida a punta de pistola; una larga guerra con los Cybers hizo a los ponis sobrevivientes de Ántrax un poco más que paranoicos. Se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de la pareja por tener sus armas apuntando sobre ellos. Habían plantado obedientemente sus flancos y tenían sus cascos delanteros en el aire, pero el pony tenía una mirada molesta en su rostro, y la yegua estaba rotundamente sonriendo.

"Ahora ¿por qué es que a cada nuevo lugar que vamos, la primera reacción de los lugareños es apuntar sus armas hacia nosotros?" Preguntó el semental.

La yegua miró a su acompañante-al menos, Sole Survivor penaba que es donde ella estaba mirando, era difícil decir con esos ojos- y respondió, "Es probable que sea porque usted es tan raro, Doctor."

"Mira quien habla, señorita Ojos Giratorios."

"Mis ojos no son extraños, son lindos. Pregúntele a cualquier pony".

Sole Survivor en realidad sentía un ojo comenzando a temblar. ¿Quién actúa de esta manera cuando está rodeado y amenazado? La yegua parecía ser deficiente mental de algún tipo, por lo que podría justificarse, ¿pero el semental?

"Sé lo que estás pensando," el semental interrumpió los pensamientos de Survivor, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "Y tendrás que saber que no es muy amable."

Sole Survivor ladeó la cabeza. "Oh, ¿y que estoy pensando?"

"Bueno, es obvio que estás pensando que estoy loco y mi acompañante aquí está, para usar el crudo lenguaje de los profanos, retrasada. "El extraño semental en realidad chasqueo los labios con desaprobación. "Para ser justos, tienes toda la razón acerca de mí, pero ¿para asumir deficiencia mental basada en un entusiasmo infantil y un trastorno ocular? Que vergüenza ".

"Sí, avergüénzate, grandísimo tonto," respondió la yegua, con su sonrisa igual de amplia que antes.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que es lo que estaba pensando?" Preguntó Survivor.

"Simple," respondió el semental. "¡Eso es lo que todos los que conocemos piensan!" El en realidad movió sus cejas ante eso. "Estoy empezando a pensar que no hacemos una muy buena primera impresión."

Sole Survivor tuvo que masajearse las sienes por un segundo. "¿Sabe cuál es su situación actual?"

"Bueno, por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué piensas de otra manera? Quiero decir, ¡mira! Cascos en el aire y todo." De repente la expresión del semental se volvió fría. "Debo recordarte, sin embargo, que nosotros, unos simples dementes, detuvimos a un regimiento entero de Cyberponies, sin hacerte ningún daño a ti o a los suyos. ¿Realmente crees que yo no sería capaz de salir de esta si así lo quisiera? "

Los dos sementales mantuvieron sus miradas por un momento, entonces Sole Survivor hizo una señal a sus ponis para bajar sus armas. "Ahora, ¿quién es usted?", Se preguntó.

El recubierto semental sonrió ampliamente, de repente, con toda la energía hipercinética. "Soy el Doctor, y esta es mi acompañante, Derpy. Ahora, si lo harías... "

"No lo digas," la yegua llamada Derpy murmuró.

"Aw, nunca dejas que lo diga", el Doctor respondió.

"Porque es una tontería y nunca nos lleva a nada bueno."

"Sí, estoy tirando un ejecutivo veto sobre ti."

"Yo no voté por usted."

"Tu país es un principado que ha sido gobernado por la misma princesa durante más de mil años. Tu no votas."

Sole Survivor tosió en su casco.

"Oh, lo siento," dijo el Doctor, con una sonrisa irritantemente feliz en su cara. "Como estaba diciendo antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpido, 'llévanos con tu líder.'"


	6. Preludio a los Tambores

Parte 6

Preludio a los Tambores

_Otra __caverna __rocosa_, el Doctor pensó para sí mismo con decepción. _¿Por qué es__que todos__mis viajes __inevitablemente terminan__en cavernas__?_ Volvió su atención al pegaso que los estaba liderando a lo más profundo de las profundidades del planeta. "Entonces, ¿Cómo te llamamos?", preguntó. Ante la mirada del pegaso, agregó: "Bueno, no es que podamos sólo ir por ahí diciendo 'hey tu'. Demasiados ponis responden a eso."

El Pegaso se encogió de hombros. "Sole Survivor."

"_¿Sole Survivor?_" Preguntó el Doctor. "¿Qué clase de nombre es Sole Survivor? Es un nombre muy deprimente, de verdad. "

Sole Survivor sólo tarareaba sin inmutarse. El interés del Doctor despertó, prestando más atención a su anfitrión. Survivor era un tono de gris más oscuro de lo que Derpy era, con una melena y cola hierba verde oscuro. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices de batalla, y su cutiemark era una imagen de un rifle descargando. El Doctor debió de haber estado mirando la cutiemark, porque Survivor le lanzó una molesta mirada. "¡Hey!" Se quejó. "Confía en mí. No soy tu tipo."

El Doctor comenzó. "Oh, ¡lo siento! Yo no estaba mirando. Bueno, estaba, pero no estaba a tu... quiero decir, er..." Derpy le dio un golpe en la cabeza, lo que hizo que el Doctor cesara su nervioso parloteo, aunque le echó una rápida mirada después. Volviendo su atención a Survivor, dijo, "Es solo que nadie debería tener un arma como cutiemark."

Survivor se rió entre dientes. "Suenas como Old Hoof."

"¿Old Hoof?"

"Nuestro 'líder', como tú dices. Es un sentimental, también. Aunque supongo que tienes razón sobre la cutiemark. Los años no han sido buenos con nosotros."

"Sí, ¿cuánto tiempo ha durado la invasión?"

Sole Survivor se detuvo y echó un vistazo al Doctor. "La 'invasión' terminó hace casi una década."

"¿Qué quieres decir con...?" Los ojos del Doctor se agrandaron y su boca hizo la forma de una «o». "Un Cyberficación casi completa ¿Así que tú y tu pequeña banda de gentuza aquí son...? "

"Cerca de lo que podemos decir, los últimos ponis en el planeta." Se abrieron los ojos de Derpy, y por una vez, se centraron directamente en quien hablaba. "Ustedes dos son los primeros nuevos ponis que hemos visto en, oh, ya tres años, por lo que se pueden imaginar por qué reaccionamos como lo hicimos." Sole Survivor lanzó una astuta mirada al Doctor. "¿Por qué no sabrían ustedes dos acerca de esto?"

El Doctor movió los cascos con nerviosismo. "Somos, ah, ¡monjes! ¡Sí! Monjes. ¡De la cima de las montañas, huyendo de la interacción social, meditando durante días, colectores! "

Sole Survivor sintió que su cara se extendía en una amplia sonrisa. "¿Monjes?"

"¡Yep!"

"¿Qué visten desgastados abrigos y tienen armamento avanzado?"

"Sí, bueno..."

La sonrisa en el rostro de Derpy amenazó con dividir su cara a la mitad. "¿No es lindo cómo hilarantemente malo es en esto?"

Sole Survivor se encontró compartiendo risas con sus compañeros pegaso. _Oh, eso__se sintió bien_, pensó. _¿Cuándo fue la__última vez que tuve__una risa__como esa?_

"Si ustedes dos acabaron, me gustaría conocer a este Old Hoof antes de morir yo mismo de vejez" el Doctor resopló.

"Cierto, cierto, claro, más renombrado Maestro," dijo Survivor con una sonrisa, ganándose un ataque de risa de Derpy. Estaba completamente en serio, sin embargo, cuando agregó, "Deberías saber que la única razón por la que accedí a esto es que te creo cuando mencionaste que podrías habernos eliminado con la misma facilidad que la tropa de Cyber, pero decidiste no hacerlo. Aunque los dos estén locos, siento que podemos confiar en ustedes. Y francamente, necesitamos la ayuda."

El humor del Doctor cambio rápidamente de irritado a feliz. "¡Qué casualidad! Resulta que nosotros mismos tenemos un pequeño problema y unos cascos adicionales podrían ayudar. ¿Tal vez podamos hacer un poco de **quid pro quo**? "

"Tal vez, si no quieres nada demasiado extremo. Eso le corresponde hacer a Old Hoof ".

"Entonces, si quieres, guíanos."

~DrW~

El Doctor silbó con admiración cuando entraron en el laboratorio de Old Hoof. Las paredes de la caverna eran apenas visible detrás de todo el equipo que, aunque anticuado, estaba todo bien mantenido. A lo largo de una mesa contra la pared del fondo yacían una serie de fusiles y otras armas de fuego en varios estados de ensamblamiento, otra pared estaba llena de equipo de vigilancia, y en general la habitación hacia que el Doctor se sintiera casi como en casa.

Desde detrás de uno de los bancos de datos cruzó un semental que era viejo, pero de ninguna manera débil. Su melena había pasado a ser de color gris, pero su pelaje amarillo seguía saludable, y sus pasos tenían propósito, ya que tintineaba la cadena de oro en su chaleco, que llevaba debajo de una bata de laboratorio. "Así que, este debe ser el joven semental que salvó a nuestro grupo de ataque," dijo.

"Bueno, ¿las noticias no viajan rápido por aquí?", Señaló el Doctor.

El viejo semental inclino brevemente la cabeza. "Cuando hay tan pocos de nosotros, como los hay, no toma mucho. El nombre es Old Hoof."

Sole Survivor hizo un gesto hacia los recién llegados. "Este es el Doctor." El semental indicado asintió cortésmente. "Y esta es Derpy." Ella revoloteo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Son bastante extraños, pero salvaron nuestros flancos hoy."

Old Hoof sacudió impacientemente la pezuña del Doctor. "Realmente no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por ello. Hemos estado en guerra con los Cybers parece que desde siempre, y nunca hemos sido capaces de anotar una victoria tan decisiva como la suya hoy. Si me permite la pregunta, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? "

"Oh, bueno," el Doctor empezó con falsa modestia. "No fue mucho, la verdad. Solo usé un arma de polvo brillante; bueno, un cañón de polvo brillante para ser más precisos."

"Espera, espera, espera," Sole Survivor intervino. "¿Le ganaste a un pelotón de Cybers con polvo brillante?"

"¿Qué? No. _¡No__!_ ¡Eso sería una tontería!" Respondió el Doctor.

"¡Sí! ¡Tontería!" Agregó Derpy.

"Fue polvo de oro." Cuando el ojo de Sole Survivor crispó, el Doctor agregó. "Polvo de oro muy, muy finamente molido, creando una carga electromagnética leve, entonces, metiéndose en las articulaciones de los Cyberponies, convirtiéndolos en desechos, mientras que la carga haría lo mismo a los electrónicos."

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de poder armar a nuestras fuerzas con estas 'armas de polvo brillante '? Preguntó Old Hoof.

"No lo creo," respondió el Doctor, haciendo que la expresión del viejo semental cayera. "No cargo exactamente mucho oro conmigo, y yo sólo tenía ese único cañón para... digamos razones sentimentales. Puedo ser capaz de hacerles algunas armas de polvo brillante para usarlas como último recurso, pero no las suficientes como para armar completamente sus fuerzas. Pero usted debe tener algún tipo de plan para hacer incursiones altamente costosas y peligrosas contra las Cyberponies. De lo que me enteré que está pasando, no deben de estar lejos antes de que la raza pony se limpie por completo de este planeta ".

"Eres uno fuerte," Old Hoof asintió. "Tenemos algo en lo que hemos estamos trabajando-algo grande- pero como se puede imaginar, no me siento del todo cómodo compartiéndolo con un par de extraños que conocí hoy mismo, a pesar de lo que hayan hecho."

"Perfectamente comprensible, supongo," el Doctor admitió. "Ofrezco mis servicios de todos modos, por el momento al menos. Sin embargo, usted debe saber que venimos aquí en nuestra propia misión."

"¿Ustedes vinieron 'aquí' en una misión?" Old Hoof arqueó una ceja ante eso. "¿Qué clase de misión? Y ¿Desde _dónde_ ustedes vinieron a aquí? "

Antes de que el Doctor pudiera comenzar, la infantil voz de Derpy comenzó a recitar: "Venimos de un planeta básicamente atravesando el universo, cerca de tres mil años en el pasado, en una misión de vital importancia para encontrar y recuperar los restos de piedra de un peligroso enemigo que podría poner en peligro el modo de vida en nuestro propio planeta y posiblemente, del universo."

Sole Survivor y Old Hoof miraron a Derpy sin comprender. "¿Qué?" Old Hoof alcanzó a decir.

"Derpy, eso nunca funciona", el Doctor reprendió, con un casco en la cara.

Survivor no podía resistirse de formar una sonrisa. "En realidad, Doctor, me parece que su historia es más creíble que la suya."

El otro casco del doctor se incorporó al primero y se deslizaron por su rostro mientras daba un largo y prolongado suspiro. "Lo que sea que creas o no, entiende que hemos venido aquí siguiendo una señal muy específica, pero no pudimos precisar su ubicación exacta, y es de vital importancia que nos encontramos con su fuente."

Old Hoof asintió con una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿tal vez pudiéramos ser de alguna utilidad para ambos? Usted es obviamente un pony con una gran cantidad de conocimientos técnicos. Ciertamente, puede ser de ayuda alrededor del laboratorio-la mayor parte de los ponis aquí, aunque valientes y reales, apenas pueden usar un destornillador, mucho menos ayudar a construir y mantener las armas y los otros sistemas que nos han mantenido vivos y ocultos."

El Doctor sonrió. "Oh, puedo usar un destornillador", dijo, haciendo que Derpy se riera.

Old Hoof sonrió, incluso si estaba un poco confundido con el humor. "En ese caso, si estaría dispuesto a ayudarme con nuestro mantenimiento general a partir de mañana, podemos ayudarle a encontrar lo que está buscando. Quién sabe, tal vez podamos ayudarnos unos a otros aún más a medida que ganamos la confianza de cada uno."

"Tal vez," el Doctor reconoció al estrechar la pezuña del viejo semental.

"Ahora bien," dijo Old Hoof. "Realmente es bastante tarde, y por mi parte tendré una buena noche de sueño. No hay duda de que ustedes dos también la necesitan. ¿Qué le parece si comenzamos nuestras 'misiones' por la mañana?"

"Eso estaría bien," coincidió el Doctor. "Tenemos un itinerario que cumplir aquí, pero podemos darnos el lujo de esperar hasta mañana."

"Entonces tendré a uno de mis sementales mostrándole sus habitaciones", dijo Survivor, abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar a un unicornio blanco con la melena violeta. "¿O es esa, _habitación?_", se preguntó.

"_Habitaciones_, por favor", el Doctor aclaró, manchas de color rojo aparecieron en sus mejillas.

"Oh, vamos, Doctor," Derpy bromeó. "No muerdo. Mucho. "

"¡Derpy!" El Doctor exclamó con sorpresa mientras el unicornio los llevaba de vuelta a las cavernas. Old Hoof y Sole Survivor escucharon a medida que la risa de Derpy se desvanecía.

"¿Qué piensas de ellos?" Old Hoof le preguntó al joven semental.

"¿Francamente?" preguntó Survivor. "Son dos de los ponis más extraños que he conocido, y el Doctor en particular es ciertamente peligroso, pero creo que podemos confiar en ellos."

"Yo también lo creo," Old Hoof asintió. "Hay algo acerca de este Doctor que me gusta bastante. Algo que no puedo señalar bien que es. Por supuesto, más vale prevenir que lamentar, tenemos que asegurarnos de que algún pony los esté viendo o cuidando en todo momento. Por lo menos hasta que nuestras intuiciones resulten ser ciertas."

"Por supuesto," Survivor estuvo de acuerdo. "Buenas noches, viejo", añadió con una sonrisa.

"No soy tan viejo como para no poder patear tu flanco." Old Hoof rió a medida que Survivor trotaba fuera del laboratorio.

Cuando por fin se quedó solo, Old Hoof se retiró a través de otra puerta en el lado opuesto del laboratorio a sus aposentos privados. Se quitó la bata y lo colgó en una percha, revelando una cutiemark en la foto de un reloj de bolsillo con una cara agrietada. Con aire ausente se quitó el reloj de bolsillo de su chaleco y lo colocó sobre una simple mesa, sacó una botella de líquido borgoña de un cajón oculto debajo de la mesa y, acostándose en su sencilla cama de heno, se sirvió una copa. Tomó un trago y suspiró, reflexionando sobre el día y la bendición que había traído. Mientas lo hacía, su pata inconscientemente, y en repetidas ocasiones golpeteo un ritmo de cuatro** staccato**.

* * *

_Quid pro quo: Locución latina, significa; la sustitución de una cosa con otra._

_Staccato: Notación musical, indica que la nota se acorta de acuerdo a la original siendo separada, de la nota que va después, con un silencio._


	7. Yo soy

Parte 7

Yo soy…

Sole Survivor se asomó por una esquina, con cuidado de mantener la mayor cantidad de su cuerpo fuera de la vista como fuera posible. La lente color verdoso sobre su ojo derecho le mostró una serie de cosas en texto amarillo, la mayoría indicaba que no había actividad Cyber en las cercanías. "Hay una cámara arriba y hacia tu derecha," le habló la inconfundible voz del Doctor al oído.

"Lo tengo," Survivor susurró mientras usaba un aparato montado a casco para lanzar un dispositivo parecido a un dardo a la cámara, haciendo que se pulverizara, chispeara, y se destruyera. Hizo un gesto para el resto de su equipo a seguir como él, cuidadosa pero rápidamente se abrió paso por el pasillo hasta la siguiente esquina. El líder Pegaso golpeó el auricular que estaba adjunto a los lentes. "El volumen sigue estando un poco alto, Doc," murmuró.

A kilómetros de distancia, en su área designada del laboratorio de Old Hoof, el Doctor ajustó sus gruesos anteojos bordeados. "Voy a revisarlo cuando regresen. Y es el Doctor, Survivor. El Doctor. No Doc, no Profesor, sólo el Doctor. "

Old Hoof rió entre dientes. "El solo hace eso por los ponis que le agradan. Me llama Viejo todo el tiempo. Deberías sentirte halagado, yo nunca lo he visto tomar a ningún pony tan rápido."

El Doctor se ensombreció un poco. "Sí, con un nombre como el que él tiene, hasta yo puedo adivinar acerca sus problemas interequinos. ¿Asumo que se ganó el título? "

"Más de una vez."

El Doctor se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que una sonrisa repentinamente se extendiera por su cara, sus volátiles cambios de humor atacaban de nuevo. "No cambia el hecho de que es agravante." Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por la visión de tres Cyberponies en su monitor. Después de unos tensos momentos ladrando órdenes, suspiró con alivio. Los Cyberponies habían sido eliminados, y no había una sola pérdida entre los soldados. Estos ponis Anthraxianos definitivamente sabían cómo moverse en un campo de batalla. En realidad no estoy seguro de cómo sentirme sobre eso, pensó para sí mismo.

Mientras alejaba su atención del monitor de Survivor para revisar uno de los otros grupos de asalto, dijo: "No sé cómo me convenciste de esto. Me tienes haciendo el control de la misión. Nunca hago el control de la misión. Normalmente estoy por ahí evitando que otros ponis sean asesinados, o al menos minimizando las víctimas."

Old Hoof rodó los ojos mientras comenzaba su contrargumento- de nuevo. "En primer lugar, tenemos cuatro equipos allí afuera en este momento, uno de los cuales busca tu señal, no se puede estar en cuatro sitios a la vez, y las cuatro grupos son importantes para el gran esquema de las cosas. En segundo lugar, te ofreciste para ayudar en el laboratorio. Esto es sólo un método alternativo de hacerlo."

Un estruendo en otra parte del laboratorio rompió la relativa tranquilidad y fue seguido por una ligera vergüenza "Oops, mi culpa."

"Y en tercer lugar," Old Hoof continuó con una sonrisa: "Creo que ustedes dos están conspirando para volverme loco."

"Nunca dejamos de hacerle eso a los ponis," el Doctor comentó con ironía. "Es sólo una ventaja." De repente puso toda su atención a las pantallas. "Todos-escuadrón tres; esa área probablemente esté fuertemente custodiada. Hora de entrar en los conductos de ventilación. Escuadrón dos, esperen donde están hasta que se obtenga la señal del grupo de Survivor. ¡Survivor! Es hora de poner las cargas."

Sole Survivor asintió y señaló a sus compañeros de escuadrón. "Muy bien, chicos, hora de nuestra pequeña distracción. B.B., estás a cargo." Mientras los gemelos Bang y KaBoom comenzaban a armar y colocar sus cargas explosivas, Survivor regreso su atención de nuevo al Doctor. "¿Tiene más intel para nosotros, Doctor?"

"Sólo esto va a atraer a cada CyberPony en un radio de cinco millas, por lo que una vez las cargas estén colocadas será mejor que todos ustedes se larguen de allí."

Survivor sonrió y rodó los ojos. "Bien, sin presión ni nada. B.B., ¿Cómo están yendo esas bombas?"

Bang sopló el flequillo de color rojo fuego de sus ojos. "Colocadas y listas, jefe."

"A sólo un botón de distancia," KaBoom añadió mientras se levantaba las gafas protectoras con su magia de unicornio.

"Muy bien." Survivor asintió mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el otro lado. "Treinta segundos y nos vamos."

La explosión que sacudió a la base de los Cyber provocó un estallar de carcajadas por parte de Sole Survivor; risa que oyó hacer eco en sus auriculares. "Oh, ¡me encanta cuando un plan se acomoda bien!" El Doctor cantó. "Caballeros, esa es la señal."

Los siguientes minutos fueron un aluvión de órdenes y actividad-en su mayoría dirigidas al grupo de Sole Survivor, que en este punto de la anulación, era la clave para la supervivencia. Los otros dos grupos entraron en sus diversos laboratorios con sólo una mínima resistencia. "Bien, bien, ahora cárgalos y tráelos…" La expresión del Doctor se ensombreció. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué pasa, Doctor?"

El Doctor arranco sus gafas con una sacudida y Old Hoof de repente se encontró mirando a un par de inflexibles ojos azules, carentes por completo de su habitual y juguetona arrogancia. "Muéstrame," el Doctor gruñó.

"Perdona, ¿qué...?"

"¡¿No me digas eso?!" A medida que el Doctor explotaba en furia, el pony más viejo dio un paso atrás. "¿De verdad crees que no me daría cuenta de que esos "suministros" se pueden utilizar para crear los núcleos de múltiples misiles nucleares mágicos? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan torpe? ¡Yo soy más inteligente de lo que podrías saber, así que no juegues conmigo! ¡Ahora muéstramelo! "

Old Hoof sostuvo la fría mirada del Doctor por un momento antes de mirar hacia abajo. "Bien, cuando nuestros equipos regresen."

"No. Ahora." El Doctor se giró hacia donde Derpy se había estrellado antes. "Derpy, estás a cargo. Mantén a todos con vida."

Derpy prácticamente se materializó en la silla de mando. "Así será."

Old Hoof lanzó una mirada de incredulidad al Doctor. "¿Estas dejando a mis ponis a su cuidado?"

La mirada del Doctor hizo que la sangre del otro pony se helara. "Estoy bastante consciente de cómo actúa ella, pero créeme cuando te digo que elijo a mis compañeros de viaje con mucho cuidado, y Derpy es una de las mejores. Si digo que ella puede manejar esto, entonces ella puede manejar esto." Tomó un auricular de repuesto y lo puso en su oreja. "Ahora, por favor no me hagas repetirme a mí mismo."

Old Hoof suspiró. "Bien, entonces. Ven conmigo."

~DrW~

Mientras caminaba sobre la pasarela, los ojos del Doctor se agrandaron. Es casi hermosa, en una horrible manera, pensó mientras veía a la multitud de artillería. En voz alta, le preguntó: "¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto? Esto no es algo que los últimos restos de la raza pony solo pueda... mendigar."

Old Hoof suspiró. "Restos de una época anterior a los Cybers. Este planeta no estaba exactamente siguiendo el ideal Ecuestre Antiguo, incluso antes de que los Cybers invadieran. Hubo una amenaza casi constante de guerra por algo así como dos generaciones, aunque la paz no ganó al final. Estas parado en el último de los silos de desmantelamiento."

El Doctor se quedó en silencio por un momento, tomando recuento de todos los misiles. Había... más bien un montón de ellos. "Te das cuenta de lo que provocaría este desencadenamiento, ¿no? Estás hablando de Tierra Quemada aquí. ¿Qué hay de los ponis?"

Old Hoof señaló a la puerta al final de la pasarela. "Tenemos un cohete preparado para ellos, que se lanzara primero. Los llevara de forma segura hacia el espacio profundo, donde con suerte serán encontrados y recogidos por uno de los otros planetas asentados por ahí. Pero no podemos dejar que los Cybers se expandan a través del universo. Sería una falta de respeto a la memoria de nuestros amigos que han sido convertidos." El viejo semental suspiró. "Todo esto es nuestro último recurso, naturalmente, pero como notaste cuando llegaste la semana pasada, estamos casi allí."

El Doctor dejó que sus ojos escanearan la habitación una vez más, con una dolorosa punzada helada en la boca del estómago. "Se dé una cosa o dos acerca de los últimos recursos, Old Hoof. Incluso cuando tienen éxito, puede ser terriblemente difíciles vivir con ellos".

Old Hoof sonrió sin humor. "Es por eso que los guardamos para el final, ¿no es así? Nosotros no somos estúpidos, Doctor. Estamos conscientes de que esta es la última y desesperada jugada, las probabilidades están astronómicamente en contra de nosotros. Pero en este punto, es lo único que tenemos. Nos hace seguir."

"Donde hay vida hay esperanza, ¿eh?" El Doctor murmuró con una nostálgica sonrisa.

"Algo por el estilo." Old Hoof asintió. "Si tienes una idea mejor, me encantaría escucharla."

El Doctor por una vez se quedó callado. Él realmente no tenía una idea mejor, y eso lo enfureció. Había llegado demasiado tarde para salvar Ántrax, y él no podía tomar la TARDIS e ir al pasado para tratar de salvar el planeta en el inicio de la invasión, no. El solo sabía acerca de la invasión por el lamentable estado del mundo ahora. Yendo hacia atrás y cambiar ese estado sería pedir todo tipo de paradojas, por no hablar de la misión que él tenía que completar en realidad.

Las reflexiones del Doctor fueron interrumpidas por la emocionada voz de Derpy en su oído. "Doctor ¡Hey! Si ya termino de ser todo Doctor-y allí, vuelva al laboratorio. Parece que nuestros potros encontraron la fuente de las cosas del telepuerto. "

~DrW~

"¡Muéstrame, Derpy!" El Doctor apenas mantuvo su impaciencia a raya mientras entraba por la puerta del laboratorio.

Derpy golpeo su pata contra uno de los monitores, que mostraba la imagen de un grupo de ponis reunidos frente a una gran puerta de metal frente a la pared del fondo de una cueva. "Acaban de encontrar esto hace un minuto. La señal está llegando desde el otro lado de la puerta."

"Otra caverna", el Doctor murmuró. "Oh, bueno. Tienes las coordenadas, ¿verdad? "

Derpy sonrió y señaló una serie de números en la esquina inferior de la pantalla. "Por supuesto."

"¡Perfecto!" El Doctor estudió las coordenadas por un momento antes de ladrar instrucciones al equipo de reconocimiento. "Está bien, todos. Gracias por su ayuda, pero vamos a tomarlo desde aquí. Vuelvan a la base, los otros equipos ya están en camino. Dense unas palmaditas a sí mismos en la espalda. Han hecho un gran trabajo."

El Doctor giró hacia su acompañante con una amplia sonrisa. "Progreso. Finalmente. Vamos, Derpy!" El Doctor cargó el paso hacia Old Hoof, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. "Estaremos de vuelta en una hora. Tal vez dos."

"Oiga, ¡espéreme!" Derpy llamó mientras saltaba de su silla para seguir al Doctor rápidamente desapareciendo. En su prisa se encontró con Old Hoof, golpeándolos a los dos en sus flancos. "Lo siento, lo siento. Mi culpa," se disculpó mientras ayudaba al viejo semental a levantarse. "Lindo reloj."

Old Hoof sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento, ¿qué?"

Derpy señaló el reloj de bolsillo que ahora estaba colgando de su cadena, golpeado y sacado por la colisión. "Su reloj. Es bonito."

Old Hoof tomó el reloj en una pata y lo miró con curiosidad, estudiando el diseño del círculo concéntrico sorprendentemente intrincado grabado sobre su cara. "Sí. Supongo que es... "

"¡Derpy! ¡Te estas quedando atrás!" La voz del Doctor gritó desde el pasillo.

"Oh, ¡lo siento! Allí voy, ¡Doctor!" Derpy salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando a un pensativo Old Hoof mirando su reloj como si fuera la primera vez.

~DrW~

Tomó un poco más de tiempo llegar a las coordenadas dadas que lo que al Doctor le hubiera gustado. La cueva estaba sólo un par de kilómetros de distancia de la base de la resistencia, pero había suficientes Cyberponies fuera, buscando ponis "imperfectos" para convertir, que tenían que proceder con precaución. Si los grupos eran lo suficientemente pequeños, el Doctor podría desactivarlos-aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, tuvieron que esconderse.

Finalmente el par de exploradores abrieron su camino dentro de una pequeña grieta en la ladera de una colina rocosa, y entraron en la gran habitación con puertas de metal que protegían a su presa. El Doctor estudió la cerradura por un momento y chasqueó la lengua. "No está atascada. Eso es bueno." Con eso sacó su destornillador sónico y, después de un breve momento, el candado se desengancho con una bocanada de humo y la puerta se abrió.

En el otro lado estaba el Telepad Gallopfreyano; el disco de transporte era lo suficientemente grande para llevar a cerca de tres ponis y estaba grabado en el antiguo texto Gallopfreyano, que parecía vagamente a una representación artística del funcionamiento interno de un reloj. La consola de control al lado parecía una versión en miniatura de una adecuadamente mantenida consola de TARDIS. Así que por supuesto, era burda y carecía completamente de personalidad.

Oh, bueno. Trabajamos con lo que tenemos, el Doctor pensó mientras unía uno de sus dispositivos de escaneo caseros a la consola. Él frunció el ceño a medida que una repentina sospecha entraba en su mente y ponía sus gafas de cosas de Teletransportación en su cara, ignorando por completo a Derpy mientras ella veía las inscripciones Gallopfreyanas del disco. El Doctor se quejó. Por supuesto. Una rápida revisión de las lecturas confirmó lo que ya sabía.

"Bueno, eso es sólo una preciosa patada en la cabeza," el Doctor se quejó en voz alta, ajustando su escáner para nuevas lecturas. "Este telepad no se construyó aquí. Fue transportado aquí. No me gusta. Ni un poco ".

"Doctor..."

"Ahora no, Derpy, estoy pensando. Las implicaciones aquí son... bueno cerca de un par por el rumbo, ahora que lo pienso. Por supuesto, cualquiera que fuese capaz de usar la tecnología Gallopfreyana probablemente sabía que estaría en el caso tarde o temprano, y por lo tanto quiere distraerme un rato. Pero ¿por qué aquí? Quiero decir, si yo estuviera tratando de crear una distracción para mí, me enviaría a un lugar donde las cosas estuvieran mal, pero no imposibles de ganar. Tal vez aquí, sin duda, pero, de nuevo, cuando la relación Pony- a-CyberPony fuese más uniforme."

"Doctor..."

"¡Ahora no, Derpy! Así que, ¿por qué razón fui traído aquí y ahora? Maestro o no, nuestro culpable tendría que tener alguna razón específica para enviarme aquí. Y esta puerta. No fue molesta. No hay forma de que un CyberPony pudiera haberse transportado por accidente. Fue enviado a propósito-posiblemente para distraerme de mi propósito, es mi segunda suposición. Je. Puedo ver al Maestro haciéndolo. Entonces, la gran pregunta es... "

"¡Doctor!"

"¿¡Qué!?" El Doctor giró para ver a su acompañante, cuyos ojos estaban entrecerrados y ensimismados.

"¿Qué son esas marcas?" Preguntó ella, señalando el disco de transporte.

El Doctor inclinó la cabeza. "Son solo advertencias básicas de seguridad y eso, escritas en el idioma nativo de mi planeta. ¿Por qué? "

Derpy cerró un ojo y sacó la lengua. "No lo sé. Sólo parecen familiares. Vi algo como esto, no hace mucho... "

El Doctor se sentó y esperó pacientemente a que llegara a ella. Sabía por una larga y dura experiencia que cuando Derpy decía que vio algo, ella lo hizo. Es sólo que a veces le tomaba un minuto para buscar a través de sus recuerdos para encontrarlo.

"Oh, ¡claro!" La expresión de Derpy se iluminó. "¡El reloj de Old Hoof!"

El Doctor empezó. "¿Su qué?"

"Su reloj. Él tiene uno de esos relojes de bolsillo de oro. Lo vi cuando me choque con él. Es un reloj bonito."

Los ojos del Doctor se entrecerraron a pequeñas y peligrosas hendiduras. "Este reloj... ¿las marcas se parecen a los del telepad?"

"¡Uh-huh! Todo círculos y engranajes y garabatos extraños ".

"¿Cómo reaccionó él... ya sabes, sobre el reloj?"

Finalmente dándose cuenta del cambio en el comportamiento del Doctor, Derpy se puso seria mientras trataba de recordar alguna cosa que le hubiera parecida extraña. "Estaba un poco confundido... ¿supongo? Solamente corrí a la derecha de él. Creo... que sólo estaba mirando el reloj cuando me fui."

El Doctor se dio unos golpes en la frente. "Oh ¡joder!" Y con eso, tiró su dispositivo de la consola y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Derpy, aturdida brevemente por el lenguaje del Doctor, salió después de él. "¿Doctor? ¡Doctor! ¡Espere!"

~DrW~

Old Hoof se quedó mirando el colgante reloj de su cadena. Él lo había tenido durante todo lo que podía recordar... ¿no? Pensándolo bien, él siempre lo guardaba en su bolsillo cada mañana, lo guardaba todas las noches, pero ¿durante eso? No recordaba sacarlo ni una sola vez del bolsillo. Él nunca lo usó, nunca se lo mostró a nadie. Era como si ni siquiera estuviera allí. Ese no era un comportamiento normal. El reloj parecía que podría ser una reliquia familiar, tal vez. Pero no tenía ningún recuerdo de su familia. ¿Quizá por eso lo guardó? Pero entonces, ¿por qué él nunca pensó en ello, nunca lo mostró? Y con sólo mirarlo ahora, podía oírlos - los tambores. Los tambores que invadieron sus sueños en la noche. Los tambores que a veces se podían oír en el fondo de su mente, cuando todo estaba en silencio. Old Hoof sostuvo el reloj entre sus ojos y lo miró, como si al hacerlo le dijera sus secretos. Nada vino a él, por supuesto. Sólo había una cosa que hacer. Old Hoof golpeó el interruptor en la parte superior del reloj, y se abrió.

Era, como se decía, el principio del fin.

* * *

_Tierra Quemada o Scorched Earth: Estrategia militar que consiste en quemar toda la tierra, árboles y demás elementos vitales, entonces no habrá suministros para actualizar el avance del ejecito._


End file.
